愛してる、りんご。
by Wet-Toilet-Roll
Summary: Holding out for her, despite all obstacles he encounters.*this fanfic's old title is The very first date of his dreams!. The title can't fit really well, so i changed it, sorry.* The title says I love you, Ringo.


Author's Note: I do not own air gear, cause if i **did**, Ikki would have died by now. Just for having a really thick skull and a really tiny brain. Please do review my story, so that i may improve, or if you deem my standard unworthy to write anymore stories. Thank you so much:)

NOTE: This fanfic consists of a pairing between Kanon And Ringo. **Please do not continue to read if you hate this pairing.** I say this beforehand so that people will not mistake this story for another or something...:)

* * *

Thoughts of her filled his head, pushing everything else aside. It was like the billions of grains of sand washing ashore with each new breath acting as a wave. Nobody could arouse him; Kururu, Rune, Ine nor the other various tuners. They walked past him, ignoring his motionless body. Sometimes, his friends would walk up to him and offer him treats or new work (who's gonna get up to more work?!) or kick his side, and then getting hurt and walk off grumbling when he retaliated. Some of the more knowledgeable or even experienced ones would stand away, nodding knowingly and mumbling, "Girl Trouble." Damn right they were.

It has been three days since he last saw her, and his eyes thirst for even a single glance at her. Everyone's schedule at Tool Toul To have become even more hectic than usual, due to the fact that the Gram Scale Tournament will be held soon. It has been a quite a while since Ringo has had her last tuning, thought Kanon to himself. But he was more than satisfied if he could just see her, let alone touch her during a tuning session. "Right, her seminar should end rather soon. I shall go and see her tonight! " exclaimed Kanon to no one in particular. His friends looked up when he walked past them, with new vigour noticeable in step, then resumed their work. He walked out to the fresh night air, softly humming to himself.

On the way out, Ine appeared behind him and stopped him before he was about to make the jump into the skies. "Kanon, what are you doing when everybody else is working hard? All the Kings as well as the Storm Riders are visiting so very regularly, do what you can to help. " Kanon paused for a moment, as though pondering something. "Ah, sorry, Makigai-san, I'm busy tonight...there will always be a replacement for a missing member, right? I'm off, then. " With that, he disappeared into the air, leaving Ine standing in the cool wind. She lit up a cigarette and went back inside.

The night sky was studded with millions of diamonds, but the moon shone with an incomparable brilliance, hanging low like a gem in the sable sky, it's craters standing out like beautiful flaws that make the gem even more unique. "Ah, what a wonderful sight, " he whistled as he flew in the night sky, hands in his pockets. The city's lights grew closer as he descended rapidly, the cold wind billowing his graphic tee. After he landed, he quickly made his way to the spot where he had waited for Ringo previously, on the day he had kissed her in front of Ikki. The thought of the kiss brought a spot of colour to his pale skin, and a smile brightened his face. "It's gonna be a loooong night..." sang Kanon as he gave a sigh.

"Hey Noyamano-san, we're gonna go to McDonalds again, wanna come along tonight?" called a bunch of classmates as Ringo exited from the classroom. "Fast food? Umm...how about the Ramen shop a little way from here? I heard from Toshi-san that it was quite good!" replied Ringo, with a smile. After they agreed on the Ramen shop, they packed their bags and gathered at the entrance of the education centre. As they strolled leisurely, amidst the tightly packed crowd, chatting happily, Ringo noticed a familiar lanky person with blond hair and a guitar case, leaning against a tree. A group of girls from her class sitting on a bench a little further from him as well as her group were staring at him, giggling and whispering furtively. At the same time, the boy's eyes as well as hers connected, and he straightened himself and waved. "Hey, Ringo-chan!" called the boy, waving, running towards her and smiling dazzlingly at the same time. Everybody in her group turned around and stared at her in unison, making her embarrassed. She broke away from the group and ran to him.

"Kanon-kun? What are you doing here?" said Ringo, her eyes widening in surprise. Kanon smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm here to ask you out on a date. OUR first date." his words flowing out of his mouth fluidly. He looked up to the sky and blushed slightly, his smile still on his face. Ringo's cheeks warmed up and she turned to her friends standing a little distance away. Every single one of them were staring at her and Kanon! Her blush grew deeper, but she regained her composure and called, " Everyone, sorry, but I can't join you. Gotta go!" A boy shouted, "Aww, she's taken?" Another boy called back, "We got it, _Ringo-chan_!" The group's boys burst out in laughter, while some of the girls kept on staring at the duo. After the group moved off, making cat-calls and wolf-whistles, Ringo turned and frowned playfully at Kanon. "Alright, where shall we go now?"

"This looks really good on you, Kanon-kun! This too...and this scarf....erm...s-sorry," gushed Ringo, as they stood in an aisle in a clothing shop. "I'm acting like a mother...eheh."She tilted her head, her lips forming an sweet smile. Kanon just stood in front of Ringo, smiling, observing every move with interest, and every time her hand touches his shoulders or his chest to see how the shirts would look on him, he would blush inwardly.

He coughed and mumbled softly, "You look really nice today, Ringo." Ringo turned around from a row of shirts. "Huh? Did you say something, Kanon-kun?" He cursed himself for being too soft, such words only have a singular effect for the first time on both parties. And how dare he call her only by her name! "N-nothing! Hey, uhh...let's go somewhere else. " he grinned, wondering why he stuttered. Ringo nodded, putting back the set of shirts. Kanon grasped her hand, his heart thumping furiously and his cheeks on fire. His cool composure has been disrupted by this simple act. He turned to find Ringo glancing shyly at the linked hands, her face crimson. He was elated that she did not pull away or rebuke him for acting so forward. "...I know a really nice place, and it's really quiet too. Good for relaxing, " winked Kanon, his playful and melodic tone back in his voice. He led her out of the shop, and rode up the featureless wall beside the exterior of the clothing shop, hand in hand. Ringo looked at Kanon's frame illuminated by the moonlight and was surprised to find that her anger from the incident at her house (Kanon stealing a kiss from her) had completely dissipated. In fact, she found her pulse accelerating when Kanon gently tightened his grip around her hand.

"Honestly, I can't really stand the idea of being the Thorn Queen, nor being the leader of the Sleeping Forest--It's such a burden, and a heavy one." grumbled Ringo, as she stretched out on the roof under the moon."I just want to take my ATs to the very limit, the sky. Flying, soaring, higher and higher with each bound. When you stretch out your hand as you remain suspended in the air, the skies seem to be just at your fingertips. It almost seems like you have wings, and there are no longer any boundaries..." She reached out, her hand obscuring a patch of stars. Kanon listened with his eyes closed, his arms folded behind his head and lying beside her, so close to her enchanting being. "I'm sorry, i guess I must be boring you..." said Ringo as she sat up, looking at Kanon. "You must be tired, right, Kanon-kun? Let's go home." Kanon sat up immediately, with a sudden outburst," Can i walk you back to your home?" Ringo hesitated, then nodded with a smile. "Certainly! Thank you, Kanon-kun. Let's hurry, it's past midnight already..." Compared to her dazzling smile, the light given out by the moon could only be described as lackluster.

They descended without a single sound on her balcony; for some unknown reason, Ringo felt they had to be quiet despite Ikki's leave. She unlocked the balcony with a key taken from her bag and spun around to face Kanon gazing at her with tenderness. Gently, she laced her arms around Kanon's neck, kissing his lips firmly and held there for a moment. A slight hint of chocolate and rock melon lingered on Kanon's lips. For some reason, his scarlet cheeks complimented his pale skin and his handsome features. He stood there, dumbfounded, as she gave a tight squeeze in their embrace. "Good night and sweet dreams, Kanon." whispered Ringo, as she let go and entered her room, the curtains billowing as the icy winds blew across the streets, scattering the fallen leaves on the cold cement ground and combing through Kanon's light blonde hair. "Well, " said Kanon as he soared with the wind, smiling jubilantly. "It was smooth enough. "

* * *

Author: AT LAST! Kanon and Ringo have gone on their first date. I'M SO HAPPY:D Please rate and review! No matter whether this was a disappointing read to you, or if you thoroughly enjoyed my humble story, thank you for reading this story to the very end. ありがとうございました!おやすみなさい:)


End file.
